The prior art container includes a single cap which includes a tamper evident seal. In this prior art application, the seal is a four-part laminate. The laminate comprises a low density polyethylene (LDPE), adhesive film layer bonded to aluminum foil, which is wax-bonded to a white-lined pulpboard. The foil is gravure-printed with cautionary words, such as, "sealed". In the assembly process, the laminate is placed in the cap, which is then screwed on the bottle. The pulpboard is positioned up. Using an induction sealing process, an electromagnetic field is focused on the bottle rim, creating heat in the foil/adhesive portion of the seal. This melts the LDPE layer, fusing the aluminum foil inner seal to the bottle. The heat field also melts the wax layer, releasing the pulpboard liner from the foil so the liner remains in the cap or closure.
One problem with the prior art closure and seal system is that there is no visible evidence of tampering until the user actually opens the bottle. Further, the residue of the foil inner seal, after it has been broken, impedes a tight reclosure. Also, portions of the foil inner seal can drop into the container, thus possibly contaminating the product therein. Further, the prior art design does not disclose a combination system which is child resistant as well as providing visual evidence of tampering before purchase.